The brazing of metal members has been widely employed. Its heat sources include torches, microwaves and alternating magnetic fields. Especially the induction heating by alternating magnetic fields is effective since it is relatively easy to control temperatures and efficient heating is possible.
Induction heating, as represented by IH (Induction Heating) cookers, is a popular, widely-used heating source. The technique for using induction heating for brazing is being developed (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-170657).